


Становление

by Cergart



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: "Каждый ребенок реагирует так же, когда он впервые в жизни встречается с несправедливостью. И никто никогда не в состоянии потом эту первую несправедливость забыть. Никто, кроме Питера. В этом и состояла разница между ним и всеми остальными людьми." ©
Kudos: 1





	Становление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Art of Becoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302718) by [LostWendy1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostWendy1/pseuds/LostWendy1). 



> бета Vashta Nerada

Мэри Дарлинг ласково дразнит мужа, когда тот сидит на краю кровати, и, высунув от усердия кончик языка, подсчитывает расходы. В последнее время Джордж только этим и занимается, ведь в их семье ожидается пополнение. Он складывает, вычитает, умножает и делит, ему кажется, что вот-вот все _станет_ на свои места, но он путается снова. Приходится начинать сначала. Именно процесс становления, когда одно превращается во что-то другое, сбивает Джорджа с толку. Вчерашние дебаты в парламенте пестреют статьей в сегодняшней газете. Обед под вечер отзывается несварением желудка. Мгновение любви оборачивается еще одним голодным ртом. Дело вовсе не в том, что ему не хочется кормить еще один рот (Джордж повторяет это себе снова и снова, когда их семья расширяется сначала до четырех, а затем до пяти человек), просто он реалист. Практичность — его второе имя. Он совсем не помнит, как _становился_ кем-нибудь. Сначала он был мальчиком, потом мужчиной. Никаких переходных звеньев. Пока Джордж царапает карандашом в блокноте, перед внутренним взором его встает мальчишка, который что-то чертит на земле. Когда наваждение проходит и Джордж смотрит на цифры, он обнаруживает, что четверка превратилась в пиратский флаг. Приходится начинать сначала.

***

Джордж допоздна задерживается в офисе и возвращается домой только после ужина. Он боится лишиться места. Была бы его воля, он бы поработал еще немного, чтобы показать начальству, какой он усердный работник. Но и тут его начинает терзать страх. Если сутками напролет торчать в офисе, то он просто всем надоест. С этими мыслями Джордж, уставший и несчастный, каждый вечер спешит домой (он очень старается быть счастливым). Иногда, поднимаясь в спальню, Джордж слышит, как Мэри рассказывает детям сказки. В них не бывает никаких «долго и счастливо». Принцессы и драконы забыты, они уступили место русалкам и крокодилам. 

— Ты не должна забивать им головы небылицами подобного сорта, — выговаривает он жене, когда они укладываются спать. — Венди скоро повзрослеет. Порядочные юные леди не витают в облаках. 

— Ох, Джордж, — Мэри обнимает его за плечи и закрывает глаза, — дети очень их любят. Что дурного в том, что они помечтают чуть подольше?

Джордж чувствует неприятный укол в груди. И вдруг с пугающей ясностью осознает, что эти истории, быть может, не просто сказки. Мысль о том, что сказка может стать воспоминанием тревожит его безмерно. Во сне он видит индейцев и мальчишек, сражающихся на мечах и лазающих по деревьям. Утром просыпается с привкусом желудевой пасты во рту. Осознание того, что он действительно пробовал ее пугает Джорджа до глубины души.

***

Однажды вечером Джордж приходит домой со своей историей: ему снова отказали в повышении. Но хуже всего было то, что вместо него выбрали его друга. Мэри обнимает мужа. — Мне очень жаль, Джордж. Ты проработал там гораздо дольше, с их стороны было несправедливо так поступить. 

Джордж фыркает. Где она, эта справедливость? Разве справедливо, что цены на чай растут? Разве справедливо, что кто-то выхватывает последнее печенье именно в тот момент, когда ты решил за ним потянуться? Разве справедливо, что ты так и не получил заслуженного признания своих заслуг, хотя работаешь в компании уже больше десяти лет? Разве справедливо, что твой лучший друг больше знать тебя не желает, едва заслышав, что ты хочешь иметь настоящую семью? Разве справедливо, что ему все равно, что ты никогда не вернешься, и последнее, что ты видишь перед тем, как повзрослеть — улетающий пиратский корабль? Разве справедливо, что он запомнит тебя только старым пиратом, которому никогда не помолодеть? Мэри и дети пристально смотрят на него, и только тогда Джордж понимает, что сорвался на крик. 

— Ну? Справедливо это, по-вашему? — чтобы подчеркнуть смысл всей этой тирады — если в ней он вообще есть, в чем Джордж совершенно не уверен — он бьет кулаком по столу. Не рассчитав, он рассекает руку об острый угол. На руке остается большой синяк, несколько дней ему приходится перевязывать запястье.

***

В каждой истории есть злодей и герой, и на этот раз роль злодея выпала Джорджу. С него довольно, поэтому он решает, что Венди пора взрослеть. Высшим же актом предательства, по словам его семьи, становится то, что Джордж выгоняет Нэну в конуру. Только так он может совладать с ситуацией. Во всяком случае, иных способов в голову не приходит. Впрочем, Нэна прощает его, потому как догадывается, что у него самого никогда не было гувернантки. Когда она врывается на прием, Джордж задается вопросом, может ли злодей стать героем. Уже на улице они с Мэри видят, что детская залита ярким светом, а из окна одна за другой вылетают тени. Сердце Джорджа воспаряет, и на мгновение ему мерещится, что ступни вот-вот оторвутся от земли. Он должен быть осторожным, если хочет разглядеть неуловимую четвертую тень, но они добираются до спальни слишком поздно: окно распахнуто, детей нет. Джордж выбегает из дома, оставив дверь открытой. Улица погружена в тишину, нарушаемую лишь тиканьем нахальных дедушкиных часов в гостиной. Как же ему не хочется слышать это мерный звук, который напоминает, что время для него больше не стоит на месте. В этот миг Джордж как никогда остро чувствует, что не вечен. 

— Ты даже не поздоровался, — шепчет он ночному небу. Справа вдалеке мерцает звезда. — Это дурной тон, Питер.

***

Мэри отказывается покидать детскую, пока дети не вернутся. Её губы, кроме уголка, разумеется, дрожат от беспокойства. Джордж давно оставил попытки поймать этот скрытый поцелуй, но когда Мэри тяжело опускается в кресло, он не может не заметить его. Не этот ли поцелуй позволил ей найти Неверленд во снах Венди. Это и есть ключ к двери, которую ему больше не найти? Или воспоминание о каком-то давнем приключении? Джордж не жалеет, что предпочел семью полетам, а работу — чудесам. Вполне возможно и даже неудивительно, что Мэри когда-то приняла такое же решение. Но наследие его жены — не подаренный поцелуй, в то время как его — пират, стремящийся разрушить детство. Это, кажется, немного несправедливо. Впервые за долгое время Джордж чувствует не зависть, а грусть, когда забирается в конуру Нэны.

***

Незадолго до восхода солнца дети, из трех превратившиеся в девять человек, возвращаются. Джордж носится по дому, который вдруг стал каким-то маленьким, пытаясь обустроить для каждого место. Когда он поднимается в детскую, Питер исчезает, унося с собой спрятанный поцелуй. Но это хорошо. Потому что Джордж думает, что его жизнь тоже может _стать_ хорошей. Конечно, он будет скучать по Неверленду, но неприязнь порой может превратиться в жалость, а гнев — в прощение. Да, с ним иногда бывает трудно ужиться, это Джордж понимает, но он любит свою семью. Он знает, какую жертву принесли эти дети, и позаботится, чтобы Потерянные Мальчики повзрослели только тогда, когда будут к этому готовы, и ни минутой раньше. Джордж собирает вокруг своих детей, прежних и только что обретенных, и предлагает им обняться. Всех сразу не объять, поэтому дети подходят к нему группками. Когда объятий становится больше, чем самих детей, он замечает, что некоторые возвращаются за новой порцией ласки. И это тоже хорошо. Он сажает самого младшего к себе на колени, а остальные устраиваются возле его ног. Майкл достает из кармана пригоршню желудей и с гордостью показывает отцу. 

— Питер дал мне их! — хвастается он. — У Венди они покрупнее, зато у меня их больше. 

Джордж улыбается, представляя, как его сын собирал орехи под сенью деревьев. 

— Итак, я слышал, у вас были удивительные приключения. 

В ответ дети наперебой начинают рассказывать о своих похождениях. Джордж жадно прислушивается и совсем не удивляется, когда узнает, что Капитан Крюк исчез.


End file.
